User blog:WikiGuide/Weegee Chronicles Combat
Weegee Chronicles Combat is a little series of 3 Episodes based on CD-I Fight, it is different from CD-i Fight because it's not RPG fights, it's Dragon Ball Z fights. Episode 1 - Photomom vs Galadad *While in a Battle Royale, Photomom and Galadad are the 2 last remaining of the 60 competitors. *Galadad: I'll win at this point. *Photomom: (He does look stronger than I am, but our power levels are both equal.) I challenge you. *Photohon: Our parents are in the Final 2, are you kidding me!? *Galaxion: I wish to be in the Final 2. *Galadad starts the fight by punching her in the face. *Photomom then teleports behind him and punches him really hard. *Galadad: You were about to crack my spine. *They both fight until they are both tired. *Galadad: I am out of breath because of the fight. *Photomom: I am out of breath too. *They wait until they regained all their energy. *Photomom is 1.45x weaker than before and Galadad is 1.475x weaker than before. *They punch, kick and the fight gets repetitive. *Galadad: This is getting repetitive, do we stop now? *Photomom: No, I want to continue until one of us is dead. *Galadad: Why don't we just RPS. *Photomom: Okay. *Both: Rock, Paper, Scissors! *Photomom plays Scissors and Galadad plays Paper. *Galadad: Darn. *Photomom: Yeah, I won! Episode 2 - Cryogen vs ??? ???? ???? ??? *Cryogen: This place feels dark, who could own this place? *???: I am a bit concerned about him, he killed my best minions. *???: I'll go after him. *Cryogen walks in the castle and sees a pile of dead bodies. *Cryogen: Holy s**t!!! A pile of dead people?! *??? ???? ???? ??? finds Cryogen disgusted and vomiting. *???: That's him, he is a goner. *??? bites him in the shoulder. *Cryogen: Who's biting me. *Cryogen uses his scythe to slash him and deals a deadly critical hit of 3.7 billion. (??? ???? ???? ???'s left HP: 4.2 billion) *??? uses Dark Radiance and Cryogen dodges the very high range. *Cryogen uses Fire Aura and deals 2.8 billion damage to him. (1.4 billion HP left) *??? casts Arcane Wing and deals 3.5 billion damage to Cryogen. (500 million HP left) *Cryogen uses his limit break Nova and destroy ??? and his castle. *Cyrogen: Uuuh, his castle is destroyed, but what is this glowing thing? *A glowing gem shows up and has very high power. *Cryogen: Oh my god! *''To Be Continued...'' Episode 3 - Random Fight (Earrape Music in Episode) *Zakume fights Photohon until a thousand letters appear out of nowhere. *Zakume: Letters?! This isn't normal. *Photohon: This is the Random Dimension, keep your guard, Zakume! *Rainbow Cyros charges at both of them. *Photohon and Zakume attack the Rainbow Cyros. *Zakume: This world is so weird. *A guy named #####, who looks like a badly-drawn Roblox character helps them. *The dimension becomes Jello. *Photohon gets mad at this stupid world. *Epic Zach attacks 50 Shades of Gold Sqeegee. *Then, 4 hours later the world is in fact, a fan animation. *Animator: Good, my Windows XP: Random Edition supports this huge crowd of people. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB50rbf08JM *Animator: Damn it! An SSOD, I am going to install Windows 10: Random Edition. *THE END (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q75389kAqiM ) Trivia It's WikiGuide's worst project yet, the next ones will be better. Category:Blog posts